


One Moment Of Bravery

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: This was it. He felt like everything was hanging in the air. A decision, a choice, one that would change their friendship forever. It would all hinder on this one moment. It would all come down to what he said nex-"Goodnight Shika," she whispered into the otherwise still air.Aaaaaand he missed it. He'd messed up. Let the moment go right past him. [Shikamaru x Tenten] Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 1 Prompt: Courage
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Tenten
Kudos: 6





	One Moment Of Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Day 1 of Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021! Time to start the week with some loving smut xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Graphic Sexual Scene.
> 
> Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 1 Prompt: Courage

It was the day of Naruto and Hinata's wedding and Shikamaru found himself staring into space as the guests started to arrive.

"What are you smiling about?"

He turned to see it was Temari that had spoken to him.

"Who said I was smiling?"

"Whatever," the sand ninja quickly dismissed. "Men go to wedding receptions to meet friends of the bride, don't th-?" She cut off when she noticed he wasn't paying attention. "Shikamaru?"

Someone, a definite _female_ someone, had just entered gardens and the Nara couldn't help but stop and stare. Whoever she was, because her head was turned towards the gates she just entered by, blocking his view of her face, had the most _stunning_ body he had ever seen.

Longest legs imaginable, revealed by slits in her yellow dress, from ankle to high thigh, he found himself running his eyes up them slowly, leading his vision to a narrow waist that looked perfect to wrap your hands around, full, perfect breasts and he felt him bite his bottom lip then. His gaze was following the let-down brown waist length hair up to her head, but he blinked when he heard an angry almost scoff in front of him.

He blinked again and shook his head to right his vision only to find Temari looking fed up and pissed off.

"Guess you found someone," the fan user muttered sarcastically starting to walk away without a backwards glance.

"What? No, Temari I-"

"Just _don't_."

With that she stormed off towards her brothers and away from him and he felt himself lower his head to grimace.

When he snapped his head up the nameless woman was gone.

Shortly after that the ceremony started and he didn't have time to think about anything else.

* * *

The wedding reception was in full swing. The newlyweds had left a little while ago and some of the older guests had even started to leave.

A few of their Sensei and older invitees calling it a night and the sand siblings had even headed back to their hotel, Temari not even looking in his direction for the rest of the day since they had spoken earlier.

Shikamaru as honorary best man was obligated to stay until the last of the guests left but all he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. The day had been long, his formal outfit was starting to feel itchy, his eyes felt heavy, people kept trying to have really boring conversations with him and all in all everything was starting to drag.

"Maybe you should pretend to be having fun," his best friend joked, coming to stand beside him. "Then more people would leave you alone."

"Does that work?" The Nara asked back sarcastically.

"Or maybe even ask someone to dance," Choji suggested pulling a bag of crisps seemingly out of thin air. "That would get people off your back."

"Dance?" Shikamaru actually rolled his eyes at that. "Don't be a drag, and what would I-?"

The Akimichi blinked, before actually waving a hand in front of his friend’s face. "Shikamaru? What's wrong?"

"Holy hell," the shadow user cursed.

It was her; it was the girl from earlier! The woman in the yellow dress! And even more she was talking to Sakura and Ino!

Shikamaru grabbed the Choji's shoulder and pointed to the three women.

"Who are Ino and Sakura talking to?"

Choji actually laughed at that, making the Nara turn to him. "Is that a joke? I mean, I know Tenten looks different with her hair dow-"

" _Tenten_?!"

"Well yea," the food pill user looked completely bamboozled by his friend’s reaction to the fact he just told. "I mean, she was literally sitting with Le-Shikamaru?"

The shadow wielder was up and power walking over to them that second.

"You finally look cheery!" The blonde woman teased when Shikamaru joined their circle. "What's got you so happy?"

He ignored his teammate for staring at the weapons mistress instead.

"You look amazing," he breathed looking her over fully now that he was right beside her, she looked even more stunning close up.

"Oh," even as Tenten tilted her head down and pushed a few hairs behind her ear he could still see the light blush that crept up her cheeks. "Well, thank you Shika, that's so nice of you! "

"Hey!" Ino suddenly yelled from his other side. "You never gave me any compliments!" His teammate complained but he didn’t care.

Tenten's face flushed darker, her eyebrow rose, and her lips twitched upwards as he continued to stare at her.

"Uhh Ino I think I need a drink," the pink haired girl of the group pulled on her blonde friends’ arm, grinning all the while. "And I think you need one too."

"I do?" The Yamanaka asked not hiding her surprise, only a second later did the Nara see her pull a shit eating grin. "Oh yea! I do!"

He could hear the two medical ninjas giggling to themselves as they walked away but he couldn't bring it in himself to care.

"Shika are you okay?" Tenten finally asked when they were alone, her toned arms coming to grip her hand together behind her as she shifted nervous weight from one foot to the other. "You're staring."

"You look gorgeous," what was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly acting like this? Why couldn't he look away from the lantern light emphasizing her natural sun created highlights in her hair? Or help from noticing how she seemed to have a little green in her chocolate eyes? Or stop his mind from wondering if the magenta pink lipstick she was wearing tasted of anything.

"You said that already," the weapons mistress laughed a timid laugh then, clearly embarrassed by his constant attentions. "You look good too."

"Shall we get a glass of champagne?" She offered with a shaky smile when he didn't reply, too busy imaging what her hair would feel like between his fingers.

Drink yes good anything to give him something to do with his hands and to wet his suddenly sand dry mouth.

"Yea sounds good, lead the way."

* * *

"It's getting late," she said near the end of their fourth glass of champagne, he thanked every heaven out there that he seemed to gain back the power of coherent speech once he had a sip of drink. "Everyone's nearly gone."

"What?" Shikamaru turned his head to glance around the party and yes, the place was nearly deserted. "What a drag. I didn't even notice."

Tenten finished the last small sip of her flute before standing. "I think it's probably time to go home."

"Can I walk you?" The Nara asked standing as well, not bothering to finish his beverage. "Home I mean."

She smiled at him before giving him a small nod. "Yea okay, that would be really nice."

Shikamaru told himself not to read too much into that.

* * *

"You didn't need to walk me up Shika," the weapons user chuckled when they reached her apartment door.

"I wanted to."

She turned fully towards him and raised a cheeky eyebrow at him with a small grin. "You wanted to do more than necessary? I don't believe that!"

"I did," he blinked, confused at his own honestly.

A silence fell around them then, to him it felt like the same silence that was around them when they were alone before they went and got champagne. Filled with questions and possibilities.

Her head rose and as they held unbreaking eye contact he felt something change.

This was it. He felt like everything was hanging in the air. A decision, a choice, one that would change their friendship forever. It would all hinder on this one moment. It would all come down to what he said nex-

"Goodnight Shika," she whispered into the otherwise still air.

Aaaaaand he missed it. He'd messed up. Let the moment go right past him.

The shadow user almost had to push the next words out of his mouth. "Goodnight Tenten."

The Nara took one step then another but his motions felt clunky like he was having to actively tell his brain to move each individual nerve because he really didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay, explore whatever new dynamic was happening to them.

Shikamaru was turned just before he could turn the corner out of the corridor her apartment was connected to.

"Tenten?" He asked beyond confused, didn't she just want him to leave? Why was she stopping him?

"You know, you don't. You don't _have_ to leave," the weapons mistress said, a slight pleading panicking edge in her tone, mimicked by her shining eyes. "You could come in for a glass of wine, or a cup of tea, or-"

Shikamaru kissed her, fierce and firm, her back coming to meet the wall as he came into her space, one hand on the wall to steady himself and one on her cheek.

Her arms wrapped around his waist as his tongue pushed into her mouth. She tasted intoxicating, like the champagne earlier mixed with something fruity, maybe her lipstick did have a flavour like he wondered previously, maybe that's just what she naturally tasted like.

When he pulled back, she gave a shy smile even as her eyes seemed as cloudy as he imagined his were, Tenten never letting go of his waist.

"Or that, yes."

"Or that," he repeated back, and he could feel himself smile back.

"Do," she swallowed heavily then, and he felt her grip on his waist tighten. "Do you want to come back with me?"

"To your apartment?"

Tenten nodded looking hopeful with just a touch fearful, fearing he would say no.

After that kiss there was not a chance in hell, he would say no.

"Yes."

She pulled him into a kiss that time and the Nara skilfully started pulling them back towards her front door.

* * *

They had barely separated to take off their shoes once they entered her home before they were attached at the lips again.

She pushed him so his hips rested against the back of her sofa with her slotting between his legs so perfectly when they had maneuvered their way through her front hallway and with shaky fingers she pushed his black blazer off his shoulders to fall onto the cushions behind him.

"Can," the Team Gai member had to take a shaky breath to be able to form words after several longer kisses from their standing place in her living room. "Can you give me ten seconds?"

"Ten seconds?" He echoed, breathing heavily.

"Ten seconds," she breathed again before stealing a quick but long peck, running into a side room, that his foggy brain assumed was her bedroom, and closing the door.

Shikamaru immediately placed his hands on the back of her settee and took the longest clearing breath of his life.

He felt, knew, _hoped,_ where this was going. Him and Tenten were going to go to _bed_ together. Him and Tenten were going to _sleep_ together. Him and Tenten were going to have _sex_. When they had only kissed a few minutes ago. Talk about jumping right in.

His fingers gripped the cushions tighter.

Was this _smart_? Was this a _good_ idea? Were they about to make a terrible mistake that had the potential to ruin their friendship forever?

Tenten opened the door then and as she stood there, fingertips on the doorframe, lips still kiss bruised red, eyes shining with nervousness and want, hair slightly messy from his fingers running through it, her whole body jittery with excited nerves and a timid smile on her face that could melt colder hearts than he had; Shikamaru found he didn't really care about tomorrow.

Tomorrow was tomorrow. Today was him and her.

The Nara was over to her the next second kissing her passionately.

She let him push her into the room she had just opened the door to and from its contents it confirmed yes it was her bedroom.

"Shika you taste good," Tenten suddenly said as her hands undid his hair tie and pushed her fingers through his locks, her fingernails gently running over his scalp.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk as he did the same to her, undoing the hair ties at the bottom of her hair to let her tresses be fully free, with the way she shook her head then and the dying light from the window she looked positively breath-taking.

"Funny, I had the same thought about you earlier."

The weapons user pulled at the bottom of his seaweed green turtleneck shirt, obviously in the hopes to remove it but paused.

"Is this okay?"

He answered her by pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

With dark eyes roaming his now exposed skin and pink cheeks she undid the first red side clasp of her dress and he happily undid the other two.

The bumblebee yellow material opened like flower petals revealing smooth caribbean tan skin and no bra strap covering any of it. His lips attached themselves to the point where her neck met her shoulder without having to think about it and he heard her sigh in content.

The Nara wrapped his hands around her waist, and he was right about what he briefly thought earlier, his hands did fit around her trim waist so perfectly. "You are so pretty."

"You're really handsome," she breathed back running her fingertips over his shoulders like she was admiring the way his muscles moved under her gentle touches. "I've always thought so."

"I was staring at you earlier, when everyone was just gathering for the wedding," the shadow manipulator spoke into her skin as he made his way up her throat. "But I didn't know it was you. I just saw this gorgeous woman that I couldn't take my eyes off."

He pulled her closer to look straight at her; messy hair, hazy chocolate eyes, rosy cheeks, he saw her smile as she ran her thumb across his cheek.

"I was so stunned, and you know a little relieved when I found out it was you."

Her eyes sparkled in question at that. "Relieved?"

"Well yea," he answered before placing a lingering peck to her lips. "I already like you. Now I just know what you look like dressed up. Know that your legs are as amazing as you are."

Shikamaru blinked rapidly at the sheer force behind her next kiss.

Her next smile was nothing short of dazzling. "Who knew Shikamaru Nara could be such a charmer?"

The shadow wielder laughed at her teasing tone. "What a drag, not even me."

Tenten reached for the waistband of his trousers but he caught her hands making her silently whine.

"Ladies first."

She only smiled timidly at that. "You need to lift it over my head."

He happily bunched the silky material in his fists at her waist before pulling it up and over her head.

The new skin on display made his mouth water and he had to lick his suddenly dry lips.

The weapons mistress's hands went to his waistband again and this time he didn't stop her, he was too busy running his own hands all over her. She pushed his trousers and boxers down to the floor in one go and he caught her glimpse down at his hard dick before she glanced back up to his face.

His palms ran down her sides and over her hips to pause on the waistband of her yellow silky panties.

"Can I?" Shikamaru broke off their latest deep kiss to ask, his question almost catching in his throat because of how excited he was. His blood practically pounding in his ears at this point.

She nodded; her bottom lip trapped in her teeth.

He kissed her as he pushed the material down her legs, the silk practically falling off her and continued to kiss her deeply as he gathered her in his arms and silently directed her to lie on the bed.

Now that he had the weapons mistress naked, Kami damn, she was somehow even more stunning than before, bright shining eyes, long chocolate locks, tiny waist, full breasts, legs for days, rosy cheeks and radiant but bashful smile.

The fact that Tenten was reaching for him, to bring him to her again, he had never felt so lucky.

He lowered over her onto the bed, to mould his form to hers fully as he pulled her into another kiss making her smile against his lips.

"Are you sure about thi-?"

The shadow user broke off to gasp when she wrapped a hand around his dick and brought the head of his cock to her warm wet entrance, Kami he had never been so _hard_ in his _life_ and she was so _ready_ for him.

"What do _you_ think?" Shikamaru leant up on his forearm to give her a pointed look making her grin cheekily.

Together they found the perfect angle, with her hand still wrapped around him and his hand raising her hip slightly, he pushed into her and oh Kami the sheer inviting _heat_ of her.

"Oh Shika," the Team Gai member sighed as she held his shoulders in a death grip making him still as much as his shaking muscles would allow.

If he hurt her, he would never forgive himself. "You okay?"

"You feel so _good_ ," wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him in the rest of the way making both of them moan loudly.

Their pace was slow, choppy, he'd never done this before and he guessed she hadn't either and he wasn't too proud to admit that having this unbelievably gorgeous woman all around him, being inside her, feeling her nails and fingers on every part of his skin she could reach, running through his hair, planting kisses to his lips and cheek and neck, feeling her pants and sighs against his heated skin; it was all overloading his system, was making his head feel fuzzy and his breathing become laboured.

In a moment that caught him off guard she tightened her thighs grip around his hips and pulled him fully on top of her before they both fell to the side making them both moan loudly at the new angle their position brought.

The sideways position made moving less fluid, but she was more around him, closer to his chest and neck and mouth that it more than made up for it. Her leg came up further, to be around his waist rather than his hip, to compensate, and he groaned at the movement.

His leg moved more between them, under her to help his movements, so once again he was thrusting upwards and her arms flailed to hold him to her closer, shoving his face into her neck in the process as her head flung back to whine.

"Oh, Shika so good please-" Tenten whined again even louder than before. "- _Please_ keep going."

With the new position on their sides the Nara could kiss her deeper, hold her fully against him, hold her breasts and give her hair a little tug from the base which she seemed to really like from the loud moan she gave him in return.

"Tenten I'm gonna cum," he confessed around a gasp into her throat when her walls gave a particularly harsh clench around his dick. "Cum with me, how-how can I-" the shadow manipulator cut himself off to grit his teeth trying to hold back on cumming so she could join him.

The weapons mistress took his hand from her hip with her shaking fingers and placed his thumb just above where his dick was still sliding in and out of her and pushed it down hard immediately making her breath hitch followed by a broken moan.

"That?" He pressed down harder making her cry out.

"Yes," she gasped. "That _yes_."

Shikamaru swirled his thumb then keeping the pressure in the same place making her whine a pretty whine. "How about that?"

He felt her inner walls clench down hard. "Oh-oh Shika _yes_."

The shadow user did it a few more times, revelling in how tight she was getting from the combination of his thumb in her clit and his dick pumping into her.

With a few more swirls of his thumb she clamped down so hard he couldn't move making his very breathing stall.

" _Shika_..."

And that was it. The weapons user came with a broken cry of his name with her eyes scrunched up and her jaw falling open and fuck if he had ever seen anything so enticing.

He came as he slammed himself fully into her and smashed their lips together as she continued to whine out her orgasm into his mouth as he groaned his completion into hers.

Tenten tried to pull away from their kiss when they were coming down from highs, but he wrapped an arm around her back and held her to him.

"Shika," she whined against his lips.

"Tenten I want to kiss you more," he told her making her lazily smile before holding him to her and kissing back deeply.

"I can't tell you how glad I am you came after me," he confessed when he needed air and pulled back to simply hold her cheeks in his hands to be able to look at her.

That made her give a dazzling smile.

"I can't believe you nearly left."

The weapons user giggled at his disbelieving look even as he tried to pull her closer.

"You said goodnight, you told me to go," he laughed even as he groaned in fake frustration. "What a drag; _women_."

She lightly glared at that, moving to pretend to thump her fist on his chest but he caught her hand mid-air and, opening her hand, placed a kiss to her palm instead.

"I'm glad you kissed me," Tenten confessed placing a drawn-out peck to his lips then. "I really wanted to kiss but I-"

The shadow wielder pulled her back from leaving into another kiss, this one longer, deeper, more emotional. It made her eyes become a darker brown.

"-I wasn't quite brave enough."

"Well," his fingers danced over her shoulder then. "It was my turn to be brave."

Shikamaru somehow managed to find the will power to pull out of her, making both of them groan lightly, and she tucked herself under his arm to hug him when he fell to lie on his back.

They took a few moments just to get their breath back and he spent the time running his hand through her tresses as she let her finger trace invisible lines on his chest.

"What did you need ten seconds for?"

"What?" She asked back sounding slightly sleepy.

The Nara rested his cheek into the top of her head then, his own eyes closing for a second.

"Before we came into your bedroom you asked me to wait ten seconds why?"

"Oh," the bashful laugh she gave made him confused smile. "I left my room in a bit of a state before going to the wedding, so I needed a second to throw everything in the wardrobe."

That made him grin.

"Will," the fingers of her right hand moved over his heart in quick flicks, like a cat getting comfortable. "Will you stay the night?"

Something in his chest seemed to release in relief at that, that she wanted him to stay, that he wasn't a mistake, that she didn't want to immediately run away. "What a drag, if you think I have any want to move you are so wrong."

Tenten practically attacked him in a hug at that.

He truthfully didn't have a clue what was going to happen the next day but as Tenten made herself more comfortable on his chest and a happy smile appeared on her face he was reminded of his thoughts earlier.

Tomorrow was tomorrow. Today was him and her.


End file.
